Cardcaptors:Truths and Lies
by James789
Summary: Co-written with ThomasZoey3000. When Sakura and Syaoran attempt to flee to stay together, they enroll in the new Tidmouth University on the Island of Sodor. But Henry starts feeling ill again...
1. Chapter 1

For the past few months, my good friend matthew and I have been working on a new crossover story, featuring CLAMP'S famous anime Card Captor Sakura, and The Rev. W Awdry, Britt Allcroft, and HiT's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It's been a while, so please let us know if we get anything wrong.

Cardcaptors: Truths and Lies

A Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover

Written by James789/jamesfan and matthew/ThomasZoey3000

Chapter 1

Why hello there! Would you like to hear a story about Sorcerers, Trains and the Magic that brought them together?

You would? Great! On with the story!

It begins on a beautiful but rather cold fall morning, on an island connecting the Isle of Man and the British mainland. It is called the Island of Sodor…

There are many beautiful sights on this Island, as there are also many industrial sites. But what it is most famous for is its North Western Railway. This Railway is unique because it is the only Railway in the world to still be servicing the island using primarily steam traction. Granted, there are some diesels at work there, but there are many more Steam Engines.

Every story, like most steam railways, has their heroes. It is on this autumn morning that one of our heroes is running a little late. A certain little blue Tank Engine…

Thomas the Tank Engine was hurrying down the line at a tremendous speed. Granted he wasn't too late, but no engine likes being late, and Thomas is no exception.

"Must be on time! Must be on time!" Thomas panted wearily to himself.

At last he pulled into the junction of his Branch Line and the North Western Railway Main Line. This town, contrary to popular belief, is known as Knapford.

"Whew!" He exclaimed wearily, letting off steam, "I'm glad I made it!"

"Oh are you?" came a voice. Thomas looked to see Henry the Green Engine, who was pulling several red and cream colored coaches, waiting at the platform. And he looked very cross!  
>"You're late," Henry grunted<p>

"Only by two minutes!" complained Thomas, "Anyway it wasn't my fault! Percy was having trouble with his trucks, so I had to wait for him to get into the yard!"

"That's no excuse, Thomas," Henry replied, "Time's time, and the Fat Controller depends on me to keep it! I can't waste time with dawdling tank engines like you. You're lucky I'm a Guaranteed Connection!"

And, after all his passengers had boarded his coaches, Henry snorted away, without saying goodbye.

"Pompous git," muttered Thomas, "It's a wonder he acts like that after what he's been through!"

And Thomas uncoupled from his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, to shunt his milk van into place by the dairy. As he did so, he began to wonder.

"Man, this work is so boring."

"Oh?" came a voice.

Thomas jumped, but was relieved to see it was just his friend, Toby the Tram Engine, his coaches, Henrietta and Victoria, and his luggage van Elsie.

"N-nothing!" Thomas replied quickly. He hoped he hadn't replied too quickly, but Toby didn't press the issue, and left with his quarry workmen train.

Later that day, Thomas had to go and take some special coal to Crovan's Gate, the location of the Sodor Steamworks, where most of the Island's steam engines were mended. The coal was needed for the fueling depot there, and Victor the Steamworks Engine and Kevin the Crane would be waiting. Thomas steamed right on time into the Works yard, with his eight green trucks, all filled with special coal. Crovan's Gate was also the terminus of the Narrow-Gauge Skarloey Railway. As he was waiting for the Transfer Table in front of the Steamworks to move into position, Thomas noticed Skarloey the Little Old Engine and Rusty the Little Diesel talking with each other.

"Hullo!" called Thomas to the engines, "Haven't seen you guys in a while. I hope everything is alright."  
>"Never better!" called Skarloey, "There is to be a wedding in the hills, and I am to pull the special train!"<p>

"Congratulations!" replied Thomas, "I hope you have a great time Skarloey! And you too Rusty! Must dash, I have to get my trucks unloaded and get back to my branchline. Goodbye!"

And with that, Thomas shunted his trucks into the siding in the Steamworks coaling depot. Deciding it best to leave the trucks overnight, Thomas was uncoupled. Before he set off, he couldn't help but mutter.

"Not very changing…"

And he set off for home.

That night at Ffarquar Sheds, Thomas was talking with Toby and Percy the Small Engine. They were talking about the day's events.

"Sorry about delaying you this morning, Thomas," Percy told his friend, "I hope Henry wasn't too annoyed."

"It's alright, Percy," replied Thomas, "Henry was upset, but I think he'll get over it quickly. I just wish he'd be a little more tolerant, after what he's been through."

"By that what do you mean?" asked Toby.

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard, Henry wasn't always a LMS Stanier Black 5. He was once an experimental prototype locomotive. He had a small firebox and often had trouble steaming. He eventually had an accident with 'the Flying Kipper,' and he was sent away to a place called Crewe, where he was rebuilt." Thomas paused, to catch his breath. "But after a while of feeling happy, he began to act a lot like Gordon, and the other big engines. It's upsetting seeing him like this, especially after all that he went through. It's…well it's…Disgraceful!"

"Disgusting!" put in Toby

"Despicable." finished Percy.

The engines paused, and then burst out laughing at their impressions of the three main Main Line Engines, Henry, Gordon the Big Engine, and James the Red Engine.

Please tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Written by: matthew  
>Across many oceans at a harbour, a young teenage couple was merrily walking around and constantly looking behind them. The girl was named Sakura Kinomoto, while her boyfriend's name was Syaoran Li. They've known each other for many years ever since they were 'Cardcaptors'. At first, they were only friends and at times, partners - but after a while, they started to fall in love with each other.<p>

But the Li Clan, Syaoran's family and owners of the prestigious Li Empire Corporation, were against the idea and had since been trying to separate the two, which is why they were at the docks in the dark of night.

"I hate running," Sakura groaned, "I wish we could go back to old normal lives again."

"So do I," Syaoran said kindly, he then gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead, "And someday in the near future, we'll get that chance to live a normal life."

"Yeah, you're right Syaoran," she then grabbed onto his right hand, "at least we're together right?"

"Right."

"How sweet," said a voice from behind them.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around and looked around for the source of the voice - they were in for a huge surprise, there was a standard gauge Japanese steam engine with a face on the front of its boiler.

"It's okay you two," the engine called out to them, "you don't need to be scared."

The two young teenagers walked forward towards the engine, who looked a little sad.

"What are your names?" the engine asked.

"I'm Sakura, and this is my boyfriend, Syaoran. What about you, what's your name?"

"My name is Hiro."

"It's nice to meet you Hiro," Sakura spoke up, Syaoran remained quiet. "Why are you sad?"

Hiro sighed as he looked down to the teenagers, "I'm upset because I'm only one of the only few Japanese steam engines still around to this day."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

"That's okay," Hiro sighed, "I miss them a lot, but I'm glad to be still be in service, thanks to my friend Thomas."

"And who's Thomas?" Syaoran asked this time, breaking his vow of silence.

"He's a friend of mine from the Island of Sodor, he was the engine that found me - quite by accident of course. The engines there are really kind, well - apart from some of the troublemakers."

"It sounds nice," said Sakura, then she looked over to Syaoran, "maybe we should go there, we start a new life and maybe even - get married..."

"I guess we could, but what about school? We still have to go to college or university."

"You two could go to the Tidmouth University," said Hiro, "it just most recently opened, but I've heard that it's one of the best universities on Sodor."

The two teenagers looked at each other, then back to Hiro, "we'll do it," they said in unison.

They said goodbye to Hiro, then they set off to get plane tickets for England.  
>They arrived a few days later and rode one of the high speed trains, named Pip and Emma to the Barrow station where they would catch another train on the North Western Railway.<p>

Before they did any of that though, they got special cards that help them to speak pure English.

Anyways, once they arrived at the station, they waited for their train to arrive. It soon came up behind a green tender engine with a number 3 on the side of its tender; this engine's name was Henry.

"Hello there," he said kindly, "I haven't seen you two before, are you here to visit our railway."

"Actually," Sakura answered, "We're here to attend the new Tidmouth University."

"Tell me, are you two a couple?"

"We are," Syaoran answered shyly, "my name is Li Syaoran, and this is my girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto."

"Well it's nice to meet you two, my name is Henry. I am the greatest engine on the North Western Railway." He chugged pompously. "Welcome to the Island of Sodor."

After talking with Henry for a minute and a half, Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the coaches, then they climbed in with the few suitcases they brought along with them.

"I know it's going to take a while to adjust to a new lifestyle," Syaoran said kindly to Sakura, "but just know that you're not alone."

"I know," Sakura smiled and blushed as she looked into Syaoran's eyes, "thank you my love," she then kissed him - right on the lips. At that moment, the guard's whistle blew and Henry pulled smoothly and slowly out of the station and out onto the open main line.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Written by matthew

After a fast run, Henry and his passenger train arrived at Tidmouth Station, right on time as always.

"That's one in the old funnel for that Galloping Sausage," Henry chuckled quietly to himself, "and he says that he's the best express engine of our fleet."

Henry was still chuckling as Sakura and Syaoran climbed out from the coaches and walked over towards his front end. They were just about to speak when all three of them heard a loud diesel horn.

"That horn sounds awfully familiar," said Henry thoughtfully, "I remember," Henry groaned, "its old Spamcan!"

Henry looked over, while Sakura and Syaoran looked to another platform. There was a giant diesel painted in light blue paint, it had also a black roof and yellow back and front end. This engine didn't look so friendly.

"I can't believe I've been brought back here," Spamcan grumbled, "and to think that these steaming kettles are still working."

"I see you haven't changed since our last encounter Spamcan," Henry said with a sense of superiority, "if I were you..."

"Well you're not me!" the diesel growled furiously. He stared at Henry with an angry look, "you and 7101 made me look like a complete idiot, one way or another, I'll make you two pay!"

"That I would like to see."

Spamcan growled and rumbled out of the station.

"What a rude character," said Sakura, then she looked over to Henry, "why is that diesel so rude to you?"

"He's rude to me because I'm a steam engine. Certain diesels like old Spamcan have always believed that we steam engines are useless and don't deserve to run on the rails anymore," and so, Henry told Syaoran and Sakura about his daring 'Super Rescue' when he had to rescue Spamcan and 7101, now known by many as Bear after they failed, despite the fact Henry had a failed regulator.

"If you ever see that big brute of a diesel again," continued Henry, "just walk away from him, trust me when I say this - his bark is worse than his bite," the guard's whistle blew at that moment and Henry puffed slowly out of the station, to the sheds, "take care you two and good luck!"

"Thank you," Syaoran and Sakura called in unison.

The loving couple soon reached Tidmouth University, they walked in and noticed that a lot of people were staring at them with strange looks.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" Sakura whispered quietly.

"I don't know," Syaoran whispered quietly.

They felt nervous as they walked over to the Admittance Office, and that's when they finally found out why everyone was looking at them strangly.

"You two don't need to wear uniforms around here," the person behind the desk was saying, "we don't have a uniform code here."

Both of the teens felt rather foolish and embarrassed.

About thirty minutes later, they had changed into some normal clothes and after being admitted into the Tidmouth University, they walked over to where their rooms. As they walked through the hallways, they upon a teenage girl with an angry look on her face.

"So, you two are the oddballs that walked into our school," she sniffed, "you won't last more than five minutes here. Take my advice and beat it!"

"But...we just got here," Sakura said quietly.

"And now you'll be leaving."

"I don't think so," Syaoran said firmly, "we came here to learn and that's just what we're going to do, and there's nothing you can say that will change our minds."

"Suit yourself, but you'll soon regret your choice."

With that said, the mysterious rude girl walked away down the hallway.

"You two will want to be careful around her," called one of the other students, "That is Melissa, she's just as rude as a snobbish diesel, she's a regular...ah, fool as I kindly put it."

The other student then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In about a few days, orientation for the students at Tidmouth University would begin, so the students had some time to themselves. Sakura and Syaoran were trying to decide what to do that day. They decided to look around the city of Tidmouth. As they were leaving the University, they noticed a station platform near the campus buildings.

"The Railway really has made a big impact here," said Sakura in wonderment.

"Yeah," Said Syaoran.

At that moment, they heard a whistle, and a blue 0-6-0 Tank Engine with a number 1 on his water tanks appeared pulling two orange Coaches. He stopped at the platform, and several teenagers and their families stepped off the train. Porters helped remove Trunks and other large items from the rear coach. Sakura and Syaoran decided to say hello to this engine too.

"Hello!" said Sakura cheerfully. Syaoran also said hello, but more quietly, as he was a quieter person.

"Peep, peep. " Whistled the engine, "Hullo! You must be new students. My precious Annie and Clarabel are full of them. My name is Thomas. Yours are?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," replied Sakura, "and this is Syaoran Li. Say, are you the same Thomas who helped Hiro?"

"You know Hiro?" asked Thomas incredulously, "why yes I am! How did you know Hiro? I thought he went home to Japan?"  
>"He did, said Syaoran, "but we are originally from Japan. Well, I'm from Hong Kong, actually."<br>"Oh neat!" Said Thomas, "how is Hiro? We all miss him here."

The two Humans were about to tell, when suddenly there was a sharp and familiar 'PEEP PEEP!' and Henry puffed by, grumpily pulling a train of ballast trucks. He was in a bad mood due to the trucks.

Come on, Little Thomas" Puffed Henry importantly, "Stop dawdling. No wonder you are always late!"

And he chortled off, laughing at his own wit.

"What's with him?" asked Syaoran, "He seemed pretty nice when he brought us here yesterday."

"Henry…," said Thomas, trailing off, "is an odd sort. Sometimes he is nice, and sometimes he can be rather pompous. He's a good engine at heart though."

At that moment, the guards whistle blew, and Thomas had to go.

"Goodbye new arrivals," puffed Thomas, "I have to get back to work. I'll show you around my branch line sometimes. It's the Pride of the Line!"

And with that, Thomas puffed around his coaches, and set off back to the station.

"He seemed rather nice," commented Sakura, as the two walked off toward the city.

"A little too full of himself, if you ask me, "said Syaoran.

"You're always so mean!" giggled Sakura as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Syaoran smiled. Had he been younger, he would have found this annoying.

They didn't notice Melissa watching from behind.

The two headed into town, and enjoyed a lovely lunch at a café. After their lunch, the two headed outside. At that moment, Sakura noticed a little boy playing near the trackside.

"Isn't that boy playing a little too close to the line?" Sakura told Syaoran.

"He is," agreed Syaoran, "we should tel…"  
>He got no further. At that precise moment, an air horn sounded, and the sounds of a train could be heard just around the bend. Sakura wasted no time, she activated 'The Dash' card and ran to grab the boy. She pulled him away from the line just as a Black Class 08 diesel shunter oiled by, pulling a train of vans. It stopped immediately.<p>

"What's your game," snapped the Diesel, "I'm late enough as it is!"

"Us!" shouted Syaoran, "You nearly ran them over! Sakura, are you alright?"

The diesel paled, as Sakura responded "I'm fine, and the boy is as well."

The little boy was rather shaken, but he was alright. At that moment, an irritated, high pitched whistle sounded from the back of the vans. The three looked back to see a pink 0-6-0 shunter with freckles on her cheeks, fuming crossly.

"Diesel" she snapped, "why'd you stop so suddenly? You gave me a nasty bumping!"

"I'm sorry," said Sakura, "but you just nearly ran over this boy!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed the tank engine, "Are you alright!"

"Yeah," replied Sakura, "we just made it."

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, "My name is Rosie, I'm the station pilot at Tidmouth Station here."

"Station Pilot?" asked Syaoran, curiously.

"I fetch Coaches and arrange trains." said Rosie, "And the mess at the front of the train is Diesel"

"Yeah, remarked Syaoran dully, "we can see he's a diesel"

"No, that's also his name!"

"Oh."

"AND I HEARD THAT 'MESS' COMMENT!" shouted Diesel from the front of the train.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault for nearly running into that boy!" Rosie replied irately.

Meanwhile, while the two engines bickered, Sakura took the boy to the assembling yard staff, having come to see what the matter was. After reuniting the boy with his father, Sakura and Syaoran decided to head home. They said goodbye to Rosie, who wished them good luck, and to Diesel, who growled something about 'Ungrateful Pinky's who need help in the Yard.' the two headed back to the University.

As the workmen began to scold Diesel, he grew crosser and crosser.

'_If Rosie hadn't pushed me,'_ he thought furiously, '_I might have had time to see that brat. Why do they always pick on ME!'_

NOTE: The event in this Chapter is based on an idea provided by ThomasZoey3000/matthew, on a real life event!


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas Cardcaptors Crossover Part 5: Written by matthew  
>Back in Hong Kong, the Li Clan had heard that Syaoran and Sakura were on the run, and they weren't happy in the slightest, however they were split on what to do: slightly more than half were disappointed in Syaoran's 'failures,' aand wanted to punish him severely, while the rest were unsure. Yelan Li, Syaoran's mom, stood numbly through all this.<p>

"he is being a disgrace to our family," one of the elders said, "He wasn't even supposed to help that girl."  
>"We've told him hundreds of times that he has to stay from her, but he never listens," another elder said.<br>"He must be brought back here, and then we'll make sure he listens this time," a third elder said.  
>"We'll send out another one of our warriors after them," said the first elder. Another warrior entered into the room, "I want you to go find Syaoran and bring him back unharmed."<br>"Yes sir," said the warrior, "but what about that girl?"  
>"She must pay for her crimes to our clan, you bring her back here and we'll teach her a lesson she won't forget." The warrior promised, and then he was off.<br>"He'll soon learn to stay away from that girl," the second elder said with a snicker, "and she will learn never to mess with our clan."  
>"Yes," the first and third elder said in a sly way.<p>

The next morning at the Tidmouth University, Syaoran and Sakura were walking along side by side to their first class. They were holding hands the entire time - that was until Sakura tripped.  
>"Ow!" she cried.<br>"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked kindly.  
>"I think so," she groaned, "I think I tripped over something."<br>"I knew you two weren't worthy of this school," another voice called with an evil snicker. Both teenagers looked back to see Melissa, along with several other students, standing close by.  
>"You didn't need to do that!" Syaoran said angrily.<br>"Oh but I did, I told you two that you don't belong here..."  
>"Oh shut up will you?" snapped another voice. Everyone looked to see a blonde haired girl walking up to the two teenagers; she also had a firm look on her face, "are you okay, miss?"<br>"Yeah I'm okay," Sakura said kindly as she got back to her feet.  
>The Blonde haired girl looked over to Melissa, "I told you to stop bullying others, especially new students."<br>"You have a lot of nerve standing up to me Chelsea."  
>"I'm standing up to you because I'm sick and tired of seeing you bullying innocent students every single day. Now leave these two alone or I'll report you and your little gang to the Dean."<br>"You're going to be a sorry little tattle tale," Melissa snarled, just as the school bell rang, "we'll continue our little conversation later!"  
>With that said, Melissa and her gang walked away for their classes. Chelsea looked back over to Syaoran and Sakura, "I wouldn't take her too seriously if I were you, she's just an old stuck up."<br>"It's okay," said Syaoran, "we're used to it."  
>"Thank you again for sticking up for us," Sakura said kindly.<br>"My pleasure. Now you two better get off to class, otherwise you're going to into trouble with the profeessors."  
>The two teenagers ran off, thanking Chelsea once again as they left. Chelsea stood there for a less than thirty seconds before walking off, "They seem like a nice couple," she thought to herself.<p>

Luckily, Syaoran and Sakura made it to class on time. In fact, they were time, all the time.  
>After school was done for the day, the two teenagers went to the same cafe they were at before. Sakura was being unusually quiet, "hey Syaoran, do you think we do fit in at the University?"<br>"Of course I do," he answered, "you shouldn't take that girl's words seriously."  
>"I guess so," Sakura sighed quietly.<br>Then Syaoran brought another subject, "were you being serious back at the dockyards?" he asked. Sakura looked at him confused, "I mean - about getting married."  
>Sakura looked down, she was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Then at last she said, "I was being serious. I really love you Syaoran and I want to be with you forever," again she looked down, but this time with a sad look on her face.<br>Syaoran got up from his seat and walked over to where Sakura was, then he gave her a hug.  
>"Sakura, I love you too," he said with a smile on his face, "once we're graduated from the University, we'll go get married okay?"<br>"You mean it?"  
>"I mean it," he nodded happily.<br>Sakura was so happy to hear that she wrapped her arms around Syaoran, giving him a gentle hug. After a minute or so, they looked all around; lots of people were staring at them.  
>"How cute," said one of the customers.<br>"They're a lovely couple," another one said.  
>Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed bright shades of red. They stopped hugging and Syaoran returned to his spot at the table. They were quiet for a minute and a half, that was until Sakura said, "at least some people approve of our relationship."<br>Syaoran nodded his head happily and then muttered, "For once," but not loud enough for Sakura to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas/CCS chapter 6

One day, not long after, Henry was puffing toward Crovan's Gate with a passenger train. He began to feel thirsty, and when he used his injector to send water from his tender to his boiler, he noticed that the water level was very low.

"Not a problem!" he said to himself, "I'll just refill at the Works!"

He pulled into Crovan's Gate station with fortunately a few minutes to spare. This station, as well as being the Works station for the NWR, was also the terminus for the Skarloey Railway. As Henry began to fill up, he noticed Rusty working nearby on some rails with the works train. Soon, Sir Handel puffed in with Gertrude and Millicent, looking very pleased.

"Hullo," said Henry, as passengers disembarked form both trains, some to change trains, "You look happy. In for a new coat of paint yet?"

"Not quite," said Sir Handel pompously, "I'm just to pull the Express on my line all week! Think of that you slow NWR engine!"

This made Henry cross. "Mind who you're talking to, squirt! If you must know, I'm to pull a special passenger train tomorrow, as Gordon is busy. Then I am to pull passengers all week! Think of that!"

And he puffed away, leaving a spluttering Sir Handel at a loss for words. Neither engine noticed that Rusty had a sad and envious look on his face.

Henry made good time to the Terminus at Barrow-in-Furness. He was pleased with himself.

"Couldn't be better, Couldn't be better, "he puffed happily. As he crossed the bridge, however, he began to feel a little strange in his boiler. It was only for a second, but it got him worried. Eventually, after he had used the turntable to turn around, he felt he had imagined it.

He backed down onto his coaches, and set off back toward Tidmouth.

On the way back, however, things changed. Henry began to feel a pain in his firebox and he began coughing suddenly.

"I'll manage, I'll manage!" he panted to himself, but it was no good. Luckily, he managed to make it through to Crovan's Gate again, before he couldn't make it anymore.

Henry was gloomily uncoupled and the Works Diesel took charge of the train. In the end, they only lost ten minutes, which the Works Diesel promised to make up. Henry sighed unhappily, as he puffed into the Steamworks for Victor and Kevin to examine him. Henry told them about the problems.

"Well, Henry my friend," said Victor, who seemed very puzzled after the workmen had examined Henry and given their report, it seems that you are having trouble steaming. Now, don't worry, the Fat Controller has told me about you condition, and…"

"What condition?" sneered a rude voice. The three looked and saw Diesel 199 looking very interested out on the Transfer table, on the other side of Victor's exit lines. He looked very nasty. And when we say interested, we mean for the WRONG reasons.

"Like you would like to know!" snapped Henry irritably.

"Well, you all laughed at me when I broke down!"

"YOU were asking FOR IT!"

"Oh please!" sneered the big diesel, "you …

"QUIET!" roared Victor. D199, Henry, and even Kevin jumped. They knew the Narrow-gauge engine had an authoritative voice, but never expected him to be this loud. "I know you are here to deliver the oil and supplies for the machines, so drop them off and get going!"

"Really!" snickered D199, "I've heard rumors that your controller needs a new engine, and that's the reason I was brought back! You can't get rid of me that easily! And once I show that Fat Controller of yours how Really Useful Diesel power is…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" grumbled Kevin, "We've heard that speech before. Now get lost!"

D199 growled fiercely, but realized he would have to back down. He rumbled further into the workshop with his goods train.

"Just ignore him, Henry" soothed Victor, "Donald has told me about him. Now as I was saying, you will just need some special Welsh coal to burn for a while, probably at least until we get a better stock of cleaner coal."

"Welsh Coal!" wailed Henry, "I haven't need that since…wait, you weren't here back then. "

"Doesn't matter." said Victor, "The Fat Controller told me all about you. You'll just have to make do, I suppose."

Henry sighed as he steamed out of Steamworks main shed and headed for the outside coal chute. What no one noticed was D199 slip out with a curious and devious look on his face.

Around the same time, Sakura and Syaoran were walking around the city of Tidmouth. They were admiring the sights, and decided to see if any engines had come into the station to talk to. They found none, but they did notice a Bust statue of a man located at the end of the platforms.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura, "He must have made an important contribution to this station! To have a bust of him in it, that is."

"Most likely a large donation." muttered Syaoran dryly.

"Actually, he didn't make a donation," said a rather stout-looking gentleman nearby, who proceeded to walk over to the young teens. "He wrote books"

"Books?" asked Syaoran, suddenly a little more interested.

"Yes," said the man, "He wrote books about the North Western Railway."

"Like biographical books?"

"No," smiled the man, "Books about the adventures of the engines here."

"What was his name?" asked Sakura keenly.

The man smiled, "Many of the Engines know him as the Thin Clergyman, but his real name was the Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry!"

The two teens smiled. Then, they noticed how late it was and decided to go home. They bid the man farewell, and headed back to the university. The man smiled, stared at the bust a minute, then muttered:

"The world misses you Wilbert. The world misses you…"

Later that evening, Bear rattled in with his 'Limited' passenger train. He was tired and late: he had a bad start, and was unable to make up for lost time.

As Rosie shunted the coaches to the carriage shed, Bear sighed as he saw the Fat Controller walking toward him.

"Bear!" he spoke loudly with authority, "why are you late, I've received a lot of complaints!"

"I'm sorry sir…," the green diesel growled sadly, "but my engine needs overhauling. I can't breathe properly."

The Fat Controller softened slightly. "I see," He said, and he began to walk back to his office thoughtfully. Many engines were in serious need of Overhauls, and while Victor and Kevin and his Steamworks could do it, it would take a lot of time. What's worse, when he was building the Steamworks, he had sent for many keen Steam engine experts and enthusiasts, and while the original Crovan's Gate Works still stood, they were now part of the Steamworks. They could work on diesels, as several of his needed repairs and overhauls too, but they would most likely be busy with the steam engines. On top of that, Vicarstown and Barrow-in-Furness yards needed more shunters for the increased Traffic. They also needed a new passenger engine.

"Purchasing Pip and Emma certainly helped, with the extra pull of Gordon now that he is off the Express duties, but we really do need another engine. A bit of a spare engine, if you will…"he muttered thoughtfully.

He thought about something for a while, the muttered "…a fast engine, yes. Should I, after all of the trouble he's caused. Ah, I have no other choice at the moment." And he walked back to his office looking like he was deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-written by matthew

A few days later at Tidmouth Sheds, the main sheds for the main line engines, the big engines were getting fired up and getting ready for the day's work when they heard a whistle in the distance. Gordon, the Railway's #4 knew that whistle, "Oh no, it can't be," he groaned.

But it was. A Silver streamlined engine came puffing up towards the sheds. He looked like one of the original LNER A4 Pacific steam locomotives, but his wheels were painted light grey instead of black, he had silver shiny paintwork instead of blue or green and he didn't have the letters 'LNER' on the side of his tender.

The Sudrian knew this engine very well, he was the private engine of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and he goes by the name of Spencer.

"Hello Sodor engines. My, it's been too long since I saw you lot."

"What are you doing back here?" James, the Railway's #5 asked.

"I'm here because your controller has asked for my help," he snickered, "and by the looks of things around here, it's a good thing I showed up, at least now I get this railway in order and show you just how reliable I can be."

Duck, otherwise known as Montague, and one of a few Great Western engines on the NWR, spoke firmly to Spencer, "The last time you tried to show us how reliable you are, you got stuck on a hill and Gordon had to come rescue you, not forgetting that Thomas has shown you up several times, especially when you went after Hiro."

Spencer groaned angrily, he didn't like being reminded of his past incidents.

"Well I'll show you lot this time and before you know it, you'll be glad that I'm here."

He then puffed away to find the Fat Controller while the engines at Tidmouth snorted angerily, "Pah, like we would ever be glad to see him," grumbled Gordon.

It was then that Henry arrived, he felt a little better today, but he was worried, "Something seems wrong with me," he said to the others, "I've been late several times because I keep breaking down and I've told that I have to use Welsh Coal again."

"Maybe you're getting too old to work," chuckled Billy, who was the little orange engine that does odd jobs around the Island, "maybe you should the Fat Controller that you're past it."

Henry shuddered at the thought of telling the Fat Controller that. Not all old engines, so he has heard over the years, were preserved - some of them had been sent off to the dreaded scrap yards to be broken up. So Henry decided not to say a single word on the matter, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying.

The engines weren't the only ones facing trouble. Syaoran and Sakura were riding on board a passenger train to Wellsworth, otherwise known by many as Edward's yard; they wanted to check out some of the sights the Sudrian Countryside had to offer. The train stopped at the station, and then the passengers, including the two teenagers got off while other passengers boarded the train.

As the train pulled away, a porter came up to the two teenagers, "excuse me ma'am and sir," he said, "but someone asked me to deliver this note to you."

He then handed Syaoran the note and went off to help other passengers.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"They know we're here; they've one of their warriors after us. The note reads 'Syaoran, meet me on the top of the hill just beyond this station and bring that girl with you. We have much to discuss. Signed Chang.' I know him, he's a strong warrior of the Li Clan, I guess he's come to take us back."

Sakura looked worried as she heard that.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What else? We're going to meet up with him."

Now Sakura was really worried. The two teenagers soon left the station and walked up the hill, otherwise known to everyone on Sodor as Gordon's hill. It was named Gordon's hill because the big blue Doncaster engine once got stuck and another engine named Edward, the Railway's #2, had to come push him up to the top of the hill.

Anyhow, they soon arrived at the halfway point where Chang, the warrior the Li Clan sent to find Syaoran and Sakura, was waiting.

"You are in a lot of trouble Syaoran," he said firmly, "The elders are not pleased with you. Now, I want you to come back with me, they would like to have a long chat with you and as for the girl," he paused as he looked over to Sakura, "they will deal with her."

"Forget it!" snapped Syaoran, "Sakura and I are not going anywhere! We're staying here on Sodor!"

"You dare disobey the elders?"

"They don't always know what's best for us. There are just some things they don't understand."

Chang stared angrily at Syaoran, "I don't see why you would want to stay here when the Li Clan can give everything you want."

"Not everything," he said as he looked behind him and saw Sakura smiling a bit, "I've made up my made, Sakura and I are going to stay here and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

Chang just laughed, "What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You really believe that nothing will separate you two? Pah!" he scoffed, "I didn't come here unprepared Syaoran - if I couldn't bring you back just by asking you, then I was to force you to come back," he then pulled a sword out and started swinging it, "one way or another, you are going back!"

"Sakura, stay back, I can handle this."

Sakura did as she was told. Syaoran drew his sword - the two warriors stood in silence, it seemed like minutes before they did anything. Then they charged at each other. The blades clashed with each other! Chang was good, that we will admit, but Syaoran was better.

"You might as well just give up Syaoran!" snarled Chang under his breath, "you're going back, like it or not!"

"I will not!" shouted Syaoran and he kicked Chang in the stomach, once he got an opening. Chang was now hurt, but he was not willing to give up. He continued to fight aganist Syaoran for quite some time. To Sakura, it seemed like the fighting was going on for hours.

"Please be careful," she whispered quietly.

By now, Syaoran was tired, he couldn't even hold onto his sword that long.

"This fight is over," said Chang, "you've been defeated!"

"No he hasn't!" shouted Sakura. Going against what Syaoran had said to her, she charged in, holding onto her wand and two Sakura cards.

"Stay out of this!" snapped Chang, "this is between Syaoran and me; the elders will deal with you later!"

"They're not going to see us," Sakura said firmly, she was scared, but she was determined. She activated the first of her two cards, one was known as 'WINDY'. Chang could not see anything as the wind blew all around him. Since he couldn't see, he didn't Syaoran coming over and knocking his sword out of his hands.

"Wha..." he began.

Then before he could say anything, Sakura activated her second Sakura card, which was a 'SLEEP' card. Within seconds, Chang was asleep.

"Sakura," Syaoran called firmly, "I thought I asked you not to interfere!"

"I'm sorry."

The two teenagers were quiet, then Syaoran showed a smile on his face and said, "Thank you. It's just like old times, don't you think so?"

"Yeah it is just like old times," she smiled.

They helped Chang down to the station, where the stationmaster called for an Ambulance to pick up Chang, since he was hurt from the fight, not too badly we might add. Then once he had been taken away, the two teenagers got on the next train back to Tidmouth. Both now a little worried, they were wondering what the Li Clan was going to do since they were not going back. That will have to wait till the next chapter.

Chang means great accomplishments in Chinese, though I'm not all that sure how Chinese naming works.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thomas/Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover  
>Sudrian Cardcaptors: Truths and Lies<br>Written by: ThomasZoey3000 (Matthew) and Edited by Jamesfan( James789)  
>Part 8:<strong>_

After making sure that Chang had been dropped off at the hospital safely, Sakura and Syaoran headed off for home for a rest. Just before they reached the gates for the campus, they found themselves completely surrounded by five angry looking girls, one of them being Melissa, "I told you we were going to continue our little talk and now we are."  
>"If you try any tricks, then we'll give you a lesson you won't forget," snickered one of her groupies.<p>

"This just isn't our day," groaned Syaoran, "first Chang and now this."

"As I was saying to you before, you're not worthy of being in this school. So I suggest you take my advice and get lost or else you're really going to get it.

"I thought you said we were going to teach them a serious lesson," said a third member of her group,

"When can we start?"

"When I say so and no sooner," Melissa said firmly as she stared at the third group member.

"You will not harm those two on my watch," a firm voice said from somewhere behind Melissa. She and the other girls looked in that direction and found a brown haired boy standing near the doorway with a firm look upon his face.  
>"Go away," snapped Melissa, "this is none of your business."<br>"I say we teach him a lesson," said the fourth girl, "on how not to interfere with our business."  
>"Do so and you will get into trouble," said the boy firmly, "there are tons of people walking past, someone is bound to see you and they will report you and I don't think you would like that, would you?"<br>"You don't scare us," sniffed the fifth girl.  
>"It's your choice," said the boy, "we can settle this by just walking away or we could settle this the hard way and we end up in trouble with either the school or the law."<br>There was a short pause, no one said a word. After almost a minute, Melissa finally broke the silence, "fine, we'll go - but beware that since you interfered in our business, we will teach you a lesson you won't forget."  
>"So you better watch out," sniffed one of the girls.<br>"Oh shut up and follow me!" snapped Melissa, the other girls didn't say a single word and just followed Melissa back inside.  
>The boy watched them walk away, and then he walked over to Syaoran and Sakura, "are you two okay?" he asked kindly, "They didn't hurt at all did they?"<br>"No, they didn't," Sakura answered, "We're okay. That was very brave of you to stand up to them."  
>"Even though there's a good chance they would try to 'teach you that lesson' as they said," said Syaoran.<br>"Yes I'm well aware of that," said the boy, "but I think even they didn't want into trouble, not with so many people walking by and with the many students in this building."  
>"Hmm, I think I know what of kind of person you know...ah, no offence," said Syaoran, "you're one of those people who believe that violence doesn't solve everything."<br>"That's correct my friend, I prefer words to solve a problem, but I will use violence if I have no choice. My name is Daniel by the way, what are your names?"  
>"My name is Sakura and this is my boyfriend Syaoran." Syaoran hardly said a word.<br>"Well it's nice to meet you both," smiled Daniel. Just then, he heard a ring, it was coming from his mobile phone, "it must be my friend Jack, he's probably wondering where I am."  
>He pulled out his phone and told his friend of where he was, "I'm on my way Jack, just give me a minute." He then turned to his new friends, "would you two like to join us? We're playing the Halo video game with our friend Ian."<br>"What do you say Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
>"Sure why not," he answered with a nod.<br>"Alright then, just follow me," said Daniel, and that's what the two teenagers did. They followed Daniel into the campus, and over to one of the upperclassmen flats.

"Jack, Ian, I…"

He was cut off by a shout from the kitchen of the flat. "Dan, is that you, we're out of tea again!"  
>"Oh, come on!" Interrupted another voice from upstairs, "you never drink the stuff anyway? What's the point?<p>

"I use it for my formulas!"

Your hypotheses that never work, you mean! You really got to get them out of the fridge. They're starting to smell!"

"But they're SO NASTY"

"YOU MADE THEM!"

"But…"

Daniel, at that point deciding he had had enough, called out, "We've got company! I would like to introduce you to Syaoran and Sakura."

A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes emerged from the kitchen, while there was a crashing noise form upstairs  
>"Hello Sakura and Syaoran," said one the brown haired boy, "I'm Jack and this is our humble abode, it's nice to meet you both. OH COOL. ARE YOU JAPANESE?"<p>

"Yeah…" Replied Sakura nervously.

"I'm Chinese," answered Syaoran.

"COOL!" Exclaimed Jack, "I actually have roots in Korea!"

Syaoran and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. At that moment a boy with less dark brown hair and green eyes emerged from the stairs, his hair was longer, and tied back in a ponytail.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Sakura kindly.  
>Ian turned around to say hello, "Hello there...ah, you two look awfully familiar, have we met before?" he asked. Both Syaoran and Sakura shook their head and said 'nope, we haven't met before' in unison.<br>"You know you two look familiar, I'm just not sure where we've seen you before," added Jack.  
>"Maybe you've seen us walk around the university," said Syaoran.<br>"Yeah that's probably it," said Ian, "anyways, would you two like to play 'Halo' with us?"  
>"Yes," both Sakura and Syaoran answered at the same time.<br>Jack and Ian taught Sakura and Syaoran all they needed to know about how to play the game, then after that they started playing ( SYaoran's favorite weapon was the Energy Sword) and during that time, Sakura and Syaoran told their new friends a bit about themselves, without telling them that they were about their magic.

Meanwhile out on the main line, Henry the Green Engine was pulling a goods train to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. This place is the home base of the Sodor rescue team, this includes: Harold the Helicopter, Rocky the Steam Powered Crane, Captain the Life Boat and Butch the Tow Truck.  
>As Henry reached the main building of the Centre, he began to feel pain, "Oh no not again," he groaned. He moved another yard before coming to a complete halt. Henry panted heavily.<br>"Are you alright Henry?" called a voice from nearby. Henry looked for the source of the voice; it belonged to a Climax steam engine who was sitting in a siding with some trucks of empty log wagons. This engine's name was Ferdinand, he was painted in a turquoise color with red buffers, and he was one of the three engines that work on Misty Island.  
>"No, I'm not feeling that well," Henry groaned, "I feel terrible."<br>Ferdinand felt sorry for his friend, "hold on Henry, I'll give you a lending buffer, just stay there."  
>"Very funny," Henry grumbled sarcastically, "it's not like I'm going to go anywhere."<br>Ferdinand was uncoupled from his trucks, and then he puffed over towards Henry. Once coupled up, he helped Henry shunt his trucks into the sidings, and then Ferdinand towed the big green engine back to the Steamworks.  
>"Hello Henry and Ferdinand," said Victor, "what's the matter?"<br>"It's Henry," said Ferdinand, "something's wrong with him."  
>Victor raised an eyebrow, "again? Suffering Sodor Henry, it wasn't too long ago you were in here - ah well, don't worry my friend, we'll have you fixed up in no time..."<br>He was cut off by a loud clatter coming from somewhere in the back of the shops. A second later, a barrel came rolling up to the friend, "Kevin, what are you doing back there?"  
>"Sorry boss, I was lifting some crates and one of them hit a barrel, you didn't see where it went did you?" Kevin called back.<br>"Yes I did," Victor answered as he watched the barrel fall into the transfer table well.  
>Kevin rolled up to the front and retrieved the barrel, "Sorry boss, this time was the slip of a crate."<br>Victor rolled his eyes, and then turned his attention back to Ferdinand and Henry, "move Henry over to the sidings Ferdinand, then you can go back to work."  
>"Yes Victor," said Ferdinand. He shunted Henry into a siding out of the way, then backed away, but not before saying, "get better soon Henry."<br>"Thanks," Henry groaned. "What is wrong with me?" he thought to himself, "I feel like I'm falling apart."

A.N. Daniel is based on matthew, Jack is based on me, and Ian is based on one of my other friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas/CCS Part 9

Written by James789/jamesfan

The Fat Controller was upset. While Spencer had been good for the workload, despite his attitude, they still needed new shunters at Barrow. To top it all off Henry work report was looking grim. He was developing a habit of being late with his trains. It was all rather puzzling.

"If only we had an engine to work on a permanent basis," muttered The Fat Controller grimly, as he put on his hat and overcoat, and headed out the door.

At the University, Syaoran was waiting for Sakura on the grounds. He was concerned that she might have run into Melissa or one of Melissa's little groupies. At last, he saw her running towards him, waving her hand.

"Hey, what took you?" asked Syaoran, as Sakura tried to catch her breath, "I was worried"

"Just checking out some intern programs, that's all." replied Sakura smiling, "Thank you for worrying though!"

Syaoran blushed.

"Listen!" said Sakura, "There is are several internship programs, and one of them is at someplace called the Sodor Steamworks at Crovan's Gate. You learn about steam locomotive repairs and how to fix them. The engines here have been nice, so what do you say? There is an observation trip on the day after tomorrow!"

Syaoran pondered. "I suppose," he said

"Something on your mind?"

"It's just…maybe we should have put more thought into this. We barely told our families, and I'm expected to inherit a huge company…"

"Syaoran," said Sakura, We'll deal with that when the time comes. They wanted us to go to separate schools remember?" I'm just glad I can be with you!"

"Me too, with you," admitted Syaoran, "alright, we'll go!"

Two days later, the duo signed up for the trip. They boarded a stopping train pulled by Neville the Bulleid Q1 Engine and headed to Crovan's Gate. They enjoyed the run, and talked to a few of the other students on the train going for the same program. At last, they reached Crovan's Gate station, and were most surprised to see a little train standing at the platform.

"Hello, all!" called the little engine, "my name is Rheneas!"

Several of the Sudrian students had met Rheneas before, but Sakura was interested in this little engine. "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran, come here!"

Syaoran trudged over.

"Hello," he introduced, smiling slightly, "you're rather small for a steam engine."

"Shush!" insisted Sakura, "You'll offend him!"

But Rheneas only smiled. "I know," he said, "That's because I'm a narrow gauge engine. I'm not a member of The Fat Controllers NWR. I'm the #2 on the Skarloey Railway, a narrow gauge line that's been around since 1865! I've been at work here since 1866, and was the second engine on the line!"

To say that Syaoran and Sakura were impressed would be an understatement!

Rheneas sighed "But lately, we've been going through some tough times. The slate quarry we have a contract with is beginning to excavate less and less. At this rate, the company may have to close the mine."

Syaoran was worried "What will happen to you then?"

"I'm sure we will be fine." replied Rheneas, "as long as passenger and coal traffic keeps up. But our #6, Duncan, is going to need an overhaul soon. If the quarry runs dry, he may have to wait a long time for any repairs. Never mind though, I have to go, but I hope to see you two touring our lovely line soon!"

Sakura and Syaoran waved as Rheneas puffed out of the station with Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, the oldest coaches, and Beatrice, the oldest Guard's Van. They then proceeded to rejoin the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, at Vicarstown, Spencer was cross. He had to shunt his own coaches away from the platform, and was now currently shunting trucks. He was furious.

"An important engine like me should NOT be treated like this. This is the kind of work for common Tank Engines."

"Oh suck it up," came a voice. Spencer, very taken aback, looked in the direction that the voice came from. It was Stanley, the Silver Tank Engine, surprisingly. He looked annoyed. "I have had just about enough of you, and I'm sure others would agree! We need engines to shunt here at Vicarstown until the Fat Controller can get some to work on a permanent basis."

Spencer was ticked off. "Why do you know who you are talking to? I'm Spencer! I'm…"

"A stupid git, that's what." Interrupted Stanley, "I heard about what happened between you and *Thomas and Hiro, and I'm appalled to say the least, you ingrate. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Lucky?"

"You're lucky that the Duke and Duchess purchased you, otherwise you'd be in the scrap-heap, my engine, and don't you forget it!" snapped Stanley, uncharacteristically. At that moment, Stanley had to return to Great Waterton. Spencer remained oddly quiet. He had a lot on his mind. He would have thought it over right away, had the Vicarstown Stationmaster not run out into the yard, looking serious.

"Spencer!" called the Stationmaster, "There are some important guests at the station. Go and fetch some express coaches, as the special coaches are currently being inspected. Take them to the station and collect our visitors."

Spencer brightened immediately. "Yes sir!" He said, as he puffed off to collect the coaches. He didn't notice the stationmaster seem to snap out of a trance, and look around, confused.

"Huh," exclaimed the stationmaster, "What am I doing in the yard?"

Back at Crovan's Gate, Syaoran and Sakura were with the group, being showed what the internship would require. James was currently in the Steamworks Building, being prepared for a special night passenger train. Bear, diesel numbered D3, was also there, helping to shunt some empty standard gauge wagons outside.

Syaoran had just noticed Daniel, Ian, and Jack amongst the students, when there was a loud clang, and everyone turned to see a small yellow crane on wheels and a nearby girl in a red jacket, looking sheepishly around, as a coil of pipes lay all across the floor.

"Sorry!" the crane called, "Slip of the hook!"

"Shh! Kevin!" whispered the girl, "Do you want people to know it was you who dropped the pipes!"

"Everyone could hear them," Sneered a voice. The girl and Kevin turned to see Devious Diesel oil into the works with some oil tankers. "Surprised they haven't sacked you, Margaret, and scrapped you Kevin! 'Arry and Bert are already looking into that big gre…"

Before anyone could react, the girl unhooked a wrench from her tool belt, and chucked it t Diesel. The wrench smashed into Diesels nose with a loud clang. Syaoran and Sakura were staring, wide-eyed, at the scene.

"AHH!" shrieked the Class 08, "my NOSE! Why I ought a…"

"Diesel!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see a narrow gauge tank engine painted red steam up, looking very cross.

"Margaret threw a wrench at my nose, Victor!" whined Diesel.

""It's MAGGIE!" shouted the girl, now identified as Maggie.

"Maggie," said Victor, "I do not appreciate you throwing wrenches at engines, or worse people. But it served you right Diesel. Yes I heard your little comments, and if you insult ANY of my staff again, I will report it to the Fat Controller! Be it human, engine or crane!"

Diesel's face looked it was turning red, but at that moment, it was time to go. He rattled out of the Steamworks, muttering "Stupid steam engines."

Victor sighed and looked at Maggie. "Maggie, I know you mean well, but please, get a hold on that temper. I have to report this to the manager."

And with that, Victor steamed away. Some workmen had helped Kevin secure the pipes, and the little crane scurried away. Maggie sighed, and at that moment, noticed Sakura and Syaoran watching.

"That diesel deserved it, if you asked me," she muttered to them, "but that aside, I'm Maggie."

"I'm Sakura," muttered a still surprised Sakura.

"I'm Syaoran," muttered a very similar Syaoran

"I work part time at the Steamworks," continued Maggie, "I've seen a good deal of conflict between engines and people. And I've come to this conclusion: The tougher a bully seems, the bigger babies they are. Anyway, I must dash. We must get James ready for his train tonight."

And Maggie walked away, leaving the duo wondering what to think.

Meanwhile, at Vicarstown, Spencer pulled into the station platform with two coaches, waiting for his special guests. He noticed a group of distinguished looking people, who appeared to be Chinese, by the looks of them, in strange looking business suits, standing on the platform. They were talking amongst themselves.

"This station," grumbled one, "It's rather shabby-looking, wouldn't you say, Elder Chao Jun?"

"I hear," Elder Chao Jun replied patiently, "That this town has been suffering recently. These times are difficult, you know Elder Fu Heng."

"Now, now," said a third man, "I believe the train that the stationmaster sent for is here."

"Excelent, Elder Hui Gang," replied Elder Chao Jun, as he turned, and seemed most surprised to see Spencer. "They must have known it was us, so they sent a special steam engine, instead of a diesel. Quite fitting, if you ask me."

The three men, along with five women boarded the coaches. Spencer felt puffed up and prideful, but, at the same time, something about the man's comment made him remember Stanley's words.

"_You're lucky that the Duke and Duchess purchased you, otherwise you'd be in the scrap-heap, my engine, and don't you forget it!"_

Spencer tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. As he puffed out of the station, however, in the Signal Box the signalman looked puzzled, then alarmed.

"That's funny," he muttered to himself, "There are no trains due out at his time, except for that goods train I just signaled through. Oh glory! I had better warn ahead!"

Further down the line at Crovan's Gate, the students were waiting for the train that would take them back to Tidmouth. Syaoran and Sakura had an interesting day, to say the least. At long last, Henry pulled up, pulling a stopping train consisting of green and cream colored Express coaches. Henry was feeling grand. He was feeling better, and he hadn't needed his special coal that morning.

"Much better, much better!" He puffed to himself, as the students boarded the first coach. The coach was divided into sitting compartments. Sakura and Syaoran decided to sit in the compartment closest to the front of the train, as Sakura had seen it was Henry and wanted to say hi after the journey. Syaoran had caught sight of Daniel entering the compartment behind them.

As the train started to move out of the station, Syaoran suddenly tensed up, he could feel familiar aura…

"Xiao Lang is near."

"That's odd. I thought he would be at the University."

"It matters not…"

…and it was getting closer and closer.

"Sakura, stay here."

"What? Syaoran, are you alright?" asked Sakura, who was concerned.

"Just stay here and stay down" Syaoran instructed anxiously. Sakura did so and ducked underneath the window, so that no one outside could see her. Syaoran summoned his Sword, but kept it of sight.

"Syaoran, what's going…"

"SHH!"

'Honk Honk'

"Oh Joy," muttered Henry, as Diesel D199 rattled alongside, pulling a goods train.

"Hello, you big green whale!" laughed the Diesel.

"You've heard that story?" exclaimed Henry, "Well…"

"Save it!" snapped D199, "You're hiding something, and mark my words…"

'WOOOOO, WOOOOO'

At that moment, Spencer pulled alongside D199 on the far left. Henry was puzzled: There were not any other trains due, and D199 was to pass on to Tidmouth once Henry stopped at the next station, plus, Spencer was on the 'up' line. Henry was worried. He was speeding along with two trains next to him on the left, and he wasn't too fond of the engines pulling the trains. He intended to speed up, when he noticed the windows on Spencer's coaches open over some flatbeds on D199's train. He was even more surprised, however, when what appeared to be a blast of some kind shot from the open carriage window. A voice rang out.

"Xiao Lang! It is useless! No one can see or hear you now, thanks to this spell! It's Pointless to resist! Come home!"

Inside the compartment, Syaoran paled. "It's the elders! They've found me!"

"Syaoran," wailed Sakura.

The voice rang out again. "Please come to us! You are risking disownment! If you don't, I might do something rash!"

Spencer was in a state of shock: what in the blazes was going ON? D199 was just as confused.

Syaoran was on guard in case the Elders DID do something rash, when he had an idea. He focused his magic into a mental link that he made with Henry.

'Henry, HENRY!'

'Wha…Syaoran? Is that you? WHAT IS YOUR VOICE DOING IN MY SMOKEBOX?

'I'll explain later, in the meantime, can you go any faster?'

'I'll have a jolly good try!'

Syaoran broke the link quickly, and turned to Sakura, "Hang on!"

Henry steamed and puffed his hardest. He had never gone this fast before, and he was having the time of his life!

Inside the Elders coach, Elder Fu Heng was looking furious.

"Xiao Lang somehow made a mental link with that talking train engine. It's going faster now.

Elder Chao Jun looked thoughtful. "What English number is that engine?"

"3, why?"

Smirking wickedly, Elder Chao Jun replied, "Oh, just there was an interesting magical deal between our clan and this railway many years ago. I found something rather interesting while preparing for our trip...RELEASE!"

Suddenly, Henry found himself going slower in a great deal of pain. "WHOOSH!" He exclaimed, "I don't like this!"

Syaoran looked out the window, having just sensed a spell being released, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

Henry was surrounded in a mas of magical electricity parts on him were changing, and he was going slower and slower.

Spencer was shocked. He was about to call out, when suddenly Stanley's words played around his funnel.

"_You're lucky that the Duke and Duchess purchased you, otherwise you'd be in the scrap-heap, my engine, and don't you forget it!"_

Something wasn't right. Henry was in pain, and Spencer's passengers were acting threatening. SO he made a decision.

He slammed on his brakes. Lucky he did too, for at that moment, the points turned, and Spencer was diverted onto an old line.

"What the? What's going on?" exclaimed Elder Fu Heng, While Elders Chao Jun and Hui Gang Were arguing about what had just occurred. Outside the compartment, Yelan Li listened, with tears in her eyes.

"Syaoran…"

Back on the Main line, Henry found himself going slower, and he was in a lot of pain.

"I haven't felt this bad since…NO. It Can't be"

"Is THIS what you've been hiding, Henry! You're a shape shifting FREAK! Well, I never! I'm sure you'll be scraped soon. The Fat Controller will make sure of it!"

Henry found he could no longer o any further. He slowed to a halt.

"Is this the end…?"

HONK!

At that moment, Bear rattled alongside in Spencer's place. "I'll race you to Kildane, Spamcan! I'll win!"

Filled with rage, D199 raced after his former friend. After he was gone, Edward and James pulled up alongside Henry, bot quite shocked.

"Henry…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know..." Was all Henry could mutter before passing out from exhaustion.

"Right," said a still shaken Edward, taking charge, "I have to go to Wellsworth, so I'll inform the Fat Controller. James, take the train back to the Works, leave Henry, and after inspecting the train, take it back to TIdmouth. Okay?"

"Okay," muttered a very shocked James, as he prepared to switch lines.

After the stewards and guard had informed the passengers what was going to happen, James buffered up behind the coaches, and pulled the train back to Croavan's Gate.

Many of the passengers had been worried, hearing not the dialogue, but the loud sounds that Henry had made. The guard, Porters, and even nearby workmen had to keep the passengers away, as James Prepared to shunt Henry into a siding.

Syaoran and Sakura were very shaken, but managed to slip off the train when no one was looking, to see if Henry was alright, but were too late, a Henry had already been moved to the siding.

Suddenly, one of the coach doors opened, and out stepped an angry looking pale-skinned girl with long hair, and the guard, who the girl was snapping at. At that moment, a tall man, with slightly graying brown hair and glasses stepped out of the same door, and was surprised.

"Sakura!"

At the mention of 'Sakura,' the long haired girl turned around and noticed the duo. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened, with Sakura muttering.

"Dad…Tomoyo…"

A/N. Ooh! Cliffhanger!

Maggie is an OC by Fanfiction author D.J. Scales, and I based, the Chase scene after Hero of the Rails, as you probably guessed. SO what exactly happened to Henry? You'll soon find out!

Please Review/reply. We would really like to hear your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas/Cardcaptor Sakura Chapter 10

Chapter Written by James789/jamesfan

Down the siding further up the line, Spencer's "passengers" were disembarking the coaches. Spencer eyed them. They had various expressions, from furious to rather cross. At last, one of them strolled up the front of the train, and spoke to Spencer.

"Why did you swerve off the pursuit?" exclaimed one of the elderly men, who Spencer recognized as Fu Heng. He looked extremely displeased.

"Hey!" exclaimed Spencer, "Don't blame me! I can't choose which way I go, that's the signalman's job!"

"AAGGHH!" Fumed Fu Heng, as he walked quickly back to the other people and explained what happened.

"We might as well warp to the hotel," grumbled Chao Jun.

"I'll be out for a while," Hui Gang said to himself.

There was a flash of light, suddenly, and Spencer was startled. When he looked back, there was no sign of his important passengers…

It was a very awkward silence indeed.

Sakura and Syaoran stood quietly facing the two people. Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakuras dad, and Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend and cousin, two of the closest people in Sakura's and Syaoran's lives.

At last, Tomoyo spoke.

"Sakura…"

"Tomoyo, I…"

"OH IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran's excited friend, surprisingly.

"Uhhh….," exclaimed a startled Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo ,"said a somewhat saddened Sakura, "For not telling you we were going to the British Isles." Fujitaka, deciding he had better let his daughter have a moment with her friends, had left to talk to the guard.

"-Oh it's alright!" said Tomoyo surprisingly cheerfully, though with a hint of sadness, "I understand that you wanted to be with your Number One Person!"

"Really? I thought you would be mad…" wondered Sakura.

"Oh don't worry! I'm mad." explained Tomoyo, "cheerfully glaring" at the two "I'm going to make you two try on ALL the costumes I designed later!"

Sakura and Syaoran gulped.

"But…," added Tomoyo, "what was that commotion earlier that Kero was talking about?"

"Kero's here too?" exclaimed Sakura, referring to her little sidekick, Guardian of the Sun, Cerberus, aka Kero. She had left him with Tomoyo secretly (to Kero at least)

"Of course I'm here!" came a muffled voice form Tomoyo's zipped purse. "It's too stuffy in here!"

"Joy," muttered Syaoran sarcastically.

"I HEARD THAT!"

At that moment, Tomoyo un-zipped her purse, and the guardians little yellow temporary form emerged, looking quite aggravated. Kero looked like a small yellow stuffed teddy bear, with tiny wings on his back, in his current form.

"I was asleep! ASLEEP! And what happens. You give me to Tomoyo and say that you'll be back in a few months!" griped Kero

"Took you long enough, stuffed animal" muttered Syaoran.

"Watch it, brat!" growled Kero. As you can see, they don't get along too well.

Sakura smiled. Things looked like they were looking up. Then…

"What about Henry?" asked Sakura to everyone present, "I heard him shouting out?"

"And what happened?" asked Tomoyo again, "And who's Henry?"

"Let's go find him," suggested Syaoran, "We'll…tell you on the way.'"

The others agreed, and they set off. The guard and the porters were busy maintaining order and reassuring the passengers that they would have them underway again soon.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero were wandering about the yard, trying to find Henry. Syaoran was explaining about what he thought was going on, with Chang and the Elders attacks. Suddenly Sakura stopped walking and gasped. The others turned and looked, and were most surprised.

There was a mass of steam and smoke coming from what looked like Henry, although it was difficult to see beneath the steam. Men were running busily to and from the steam and engine, shouting and working to try and get the situation under control. James was sitting nearby, looking worried. At that moment, he noticed he group. Kero quickly fled into Tomoyo's purse.

"Hello…" said James, although he was still worried for his friend, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Syaoran," said Syaoran, as Sakura discreetly cast their translator spell over Tomoyo, who was quite surprised to see a taking steam engine, as well.

"I'm Sakura." said Sakura, "and this is Tomoyo."

"Hello," Said Tomoyo. If she was surprised about speaking English, she didn't show it.

"I'm James," explained the red engine, "and that's Henry over there…"

"That's Henry!" exclaimed a worried Sakura, "What happened to him?"

"Don't know," replied James, "The staff is currently trying to get him under control and then they will be able to inspect him. I'd recommend staying well back until then."

The three nodded, and decided to wait. It wasn't long: soon the smoke died down, and the group was able to see what was wrong. As soon as he good a good look, James gasped.

They could make out it was Henry, alright, but he looked different. His firebox was no longer a Belpaire firebox, and now looked tapered, his sanding pipes looked smaller, and his wheel splashers looked smaller. He didn't look like a "Black 5" too much anymore. But this alone was not enough to surprsise James. He had seen this shape before.

"Henry," exclaimed James, in shock, "You're back in your old shape!"

Meanwhile, at Vicarstown, two young men, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro were looking around the town, trying to find a bus station. Their train from the Other Railway had been late, and as a result, they had missed their NWR train.

"This town looks shady," grumbled Touya. He was upset. First he is told his little sister, Sakura, ran off to go to college with the brat boy Syaoran Li, and now they miss their train.

"I'm sure it's fine" replied the level headed Yukito, although he had to admit, the city looked rather old ad a tad bit run down.

"Hm" grunted Touya crossly. At that moment, they heard a loud coughing noise coming from a nearby rail yard. They turned, and saw a black diesel shunter, and a red different looking diesel shunter rolling by…


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas/Cardcaptors Crossover  
>Chapter 11:<br>Written by: Matthew (ThomasZoey3000)

At the Steamworks, Geoff, one of the Steamworks workers was looking Henry over. "This is just crazy, I have never heard of an engine changing back to its original shape."  
>"Neither have I," said Victor, "this is unusual."<br>Henry coughed and shook violently, "I feel awful."  
>"Don't worry Henry my friend; we'll have you fixed up in no time."<br>At that moment, the Fat Controller's car pulled up outside of the Steamworks. He walked inside and gasped at the sight before him, "Oh my goodness!"  
>"It is shocking sir," said Maggie, "But we're more confused than shocked."<br>"It's almost like magic gone wrong," Henry groaned.  
>"Oh no, I hope..."<br>"You hope what Sir?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Oh, it's nothing," answered the Fat Controller. "Just do you what you can to mend Henry and have him back to work."<br>"Or you could just scrap the old timer," smirked Diesel from nearby. "There's no point in saving worthless pieces of scrap like him."  
>Diesel wasn't smirking for long as something silver and metal smacked him on the side, "Ow!" he cried, "What in the radiator was that?"<br>"Uh...I do not approve of that Maggie," said the Fat Controller nervously.  
>Maggie had tossed a wrench at Diesel while showing him an angry stare, "Diesel, I advise you to shut your mouth and get out of here!" she said firmly, "Otherwise I'll scrap you on the spot!"<br>Very wisely, Diesel left his trucks that he brought and oiled away. As he rumbled out though, he muttered quietly under his breath, "One day, you'll be the one kicked out of here."  
>Nobody heard him, mostly because they weren't any attention to Diesel. Henry was their main concern. After Maggie got a good talking to, the workers went to work on him while the Fat Controller turned and left.<br>"I thought we had a deal," he thought to himself. "Next time I see them, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind...although not in the way Maggie does it."

Not far from the Steamworks, in a small cafe, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were having something to eat. Sakura's father was out getting rooms for everyone. During that time, Sakura and Syaoran were telling Tomoyo and Kero, who had been hiding in Tomoyo's big bag, everything that had been going on since they last met.  
>"Geez, they just don't give up," said Kero. "That Li Clan, they're always in it for power and don't care who get hurt."<br>Syaoran looked at Kero with a firm look, "I happen to be from that clan you know."  
>"That just proves my point," smirked Kero.<br>"Alright that's enough you two," said Sakura. "We don't need you causing a scene - especially in a cafe," she muttered as she eyed the room.  
>The two of them went silent at once.<br>"Well the important thing is that you two are okay," said Tomoyo. "Although you could've texted me to let me know that you were leaving."  
>"Sorry Tomoyo, but we didn't have time to say goodbye," said Sakura. "We had to leave and in a big hurry too."<p>

On that night, Sakura was sleeping peacefully on her bed while Hero slept in one of her desk drawers. She was dreaming about her younger days as a Cardcaptor, when suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her window.  
>"Sakura! It's me! Open the window!"<br>"Me? Me who?" Sakura asked with a sleepy eye open.  
>"It's Syaoran!"<br>The moment she heard that name, her eyes opened wide and she jumped out of bed, nearly falling out of it as she did that.  
>"Hey Syaoran, what brings you here at this time of night? Our date is not till tomorrow night."<br>"I hate to tell you this, but our date is off."  
>"What?!" she almost cried. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"<br>"No of course not," he said, "I love you too much to ever let you go." Sakura sighed with relief and blushed. "Listen, we don't have a lot of time, so grab as many clothes as you need and don't forget the cards."  
>"Why? What's going on?"<br>"I'll explain later, but please hurry."  
>Sakura didn't need telling again, she placed tons of clothes into a suitcase, followed by her cards, then once she had gotten her roller blades on, she and Syaoran left the house.<br>"Syaoran, can you at least tell me what's going on?"  
>But Syaoran didn't say a single word. He and Sakura continued down to the train station. There, Sakura was given the chance to change into a different set of clothes and after she had gotten changed, Syaoran explained their late night outing.<br>"The Li clan's after us," he said. "They said they wanted me to return to Hong Kong for punishment and lectures."  
>"But why?"<br>"They don't feel that I should be with you and they also feel that I have betrayed the clan, so that's why they want to punish me." He paused and lowered his voice, "as for you, and this is the reason why we left, they also want to punish you and..." he stopped and shuddered.  
>Sakura gulped, "they wouldn't, would they?"<br>"Oh they would. They want your cards and they want you out of the way."  
>Sakura was at a loss of words, she wasn't sure of what to say.<br>"I won't let them hurt you though," Syaoran continued. "I'll protect you no matter what and should they ever catch up with us, let's hope not, I'll fight to protect you."  
>"You'd really do that for me?"<br>"You bet I will," he said.  
>"Thanks Syaoran, but...I won't let them hurt you either. I'll fight to protect you as well cause I don't want to lose you."<br>Just hearing that really made Syaoran smile, he walked to Sakura, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Sakura hugged him back and they stayed where they were, until a train came into the station.  
>"It won't be easy," said Sakura, "but we'll manage as long as we stay together."<br>Syaoran nodded in agreement and on that note, the two teenagers climbed into the train, which began their newest adventure.

"Surprising I didn't hear anything that night," said Kero.  
>"I knew you wouldn't," Syaoran said rudely. "After all, you slept for many years when you were supposed to be guarding the cards."<br>"Hey I was tired for crying out loud," snapped Kero.  
>"Come on guys," Sakura piped up, "can you go for more than five minutes without arguing?"<br>Both were quiet for a moment, then they both said "sorry" to Sakura.  
>"Ever since then, we've been able to avoid the Li Clan...at least until now," Sakura continued.<br>"I don't know how they found manage to find us, but they did," said Syaoran. "Now it's taking everything we got and more just to stop them.  
>Sakura nodded in agreement, "it's not easy, but we'll manage."<br>"You definitely will Cardcaptor Sakura," Kero said cheerfully. "You always did in the past and you can do it now - even with him tagging along with you," Syaoran gave Kero an angry stare, but said nothing.  
>"Thanks Kero," Sakura smiled.<br>"And don't forget, you're not alone in this fight," said Tomoyo. "Because we're here to help you in any way we can."  
>"You betcha!" cheered Kero.<br>"Oh thanks guys."  
>Unknown to them, sitting only a few seats away was someone from the past. She was watching them with an angry stare. "You may think you have won," she said quietly. "But the war is not over yet and this time," she clutched her left fingers together till she made a fist, "I will beat you, once and for all..."<p>

To Be Continued...

Geoff and Maggie are DJ Scales OCs.


End file.
